1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile and a cartridge cased munition including a projectile capable of being fired from all existing standard weapons, which may exceed the current velocities, while maintaining the accuracy, of conventional munitions design limitations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional munitions fired from standard weapons typically rely upon a quantity of propellant within a cartridge casing, the shape of the projectile, and barrel and barrel bore characteristics of the weapon for velocity and accuracy.
Current conventional munitions are limited by maximized muzzle velocities which result in limited range and decreasing velocities once they leave the barrel.